Jardel (being)
Jardel is the last remaining member of the Jardel species and member of the Order of Altronia. Biography He was brought into existence on the island of Rakatu in the Aqua Manga ocean, created by the Great Beings. When the Shattering took place the species and their homeland were carried into space. When the Great Spirit Robot fell from orbit and crushed Rakatu, only this individual survived, and he vowed revenge on Mata Nui. Jardel encountered the Brotherhood of Makuta, and, learning that he and the organization sought a common end, agreed to become one of their servants. Eventually, he fell under Rularx's command, and he was assigned to accompany Burtok and Rayzok on Crystal Island, where he was put under the command of Thranatuka, Burtok's lieutenant. When the beings who would become the Avenging Alliance arrived on the island, Jardel and Thranatuka fought them, a conflict that ended in the two Brotherhood servants being buried under a collapsed cave. The following week, Jardel attempted to bind up and kidnap the team, but was driven off, being personally bested by Zakalonn and his Mask of Quick Learning. The week after that, Jardel once again attacked the soon-to-be Alliance, but was quickly defeated and pinned under Rohko's foot. Thranatuka came to Jardel's rescue and joined Jardel in trying to kill them off. Jardel began by keeping the Three Fuzors off balance, preventing them from forming Zakalonn, knowing that Zakalonn's retained knowledge of how to defeat Jardel would spell guaranteed victory. However, Kanahka implemented a plan with the help of Matu and Hoka that allowed Zakalonn to be formed and proceed to defeat Jardel with embarrassing speed. Rayzok later showed up and flattened the newly, and officially, formed Alliance, then teleported himself, Thranatuka, and Jardel back to Burtok's fortress. In a later fight with the Alliance, this time alongside Suntrah as well, Jardel was on the receiving end of Rohko's anger, and was thrown through the air, colliding with Suntrah's glider. The impact knocked Suntrah and Kanahka, who was struggling with him, off the glider, but Jardel's foot became lodged in the glider, which went out of control and soared off Crystal Island, taking Jardel with it. Jardel managed to rejoin the Makuta in Rularx's coalition, and with Burtok's recent disappearance he was put under Cekadax's charge. His first assignment was breaking into Altronia Fortress, which he accomplished handily due to his bodily flexibility. After gathering intelligence, he returned to Cekadax's Fortress, where he received instructions to go to the gates of Altronia Fortress, seeking membership. No one ever does this, so Sybeko, who greeted him thought this was somewhat suspicious. He didn't show it, and instead courteously welcomed Jardel in. Sybeko later found Jardel in a closet, apparently spying on the Order. Jardel attacked, told Sybeko of his purpose, and the two fought, with Sybeko temporarily victorious and Jardel wounded. Jardel quickly healed and tried to continue the fight, but he was detained by Ferrak and Vohk, then convinced to join the Order. He was placed in the Avenging Alliance's group for a time, but soon proved his worth alone, singlehandedly ripping the masks off several of Cekadax's mercenaries while said warriors were attacking Altronia Fortress. He pushed back with the Order to take Cekadax's Fortress. After that battle had been won, Jardel was used as intelligence to coordinate the attack on Burtok's Fortress on Crystal Island. He participated in said attack as well. Jardel was among the beings to join the attack on Rularx's base, and he was also one of the beings to be drawn into the massive dimensional vortex Rularx created in an attempt to escape the vicinity. Powers and Equipment Powers *'360-Degree Vision': Jardel's eyes are spherical, allowing him to see in all directions at once, but also has the ability to realign his retinas to focus on a particular thing at a given time, and also to provide depth perception of that thing. *'Agility': Jardel is very coordinated and light on his feet. *'Flexibility': Jardel is very limber, able to get into positions that seem impossible. *'Healing': Compared to the beings of the Matoran Universe, Jardel heals very quickly. *'Water Breathing': Jardel is able to breathe water as well as air. Abilities *'Acrobatics': Jardel is a skilled acrobat, capable of performing amazing feats of ability with little effort. *'Climbing': Jardel is a skilled climber. *'Combat Prowess': Jardel is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter, using his incredible agility and flexibility to his advantage. Jardel also fights quite swiftly. *'Creativity': Jardel is able to think on his feet well, and also uses his environment in combat effectively. Tools Jardel uses the claws on his hands and feet in combat. Personality and Traits Jardel's most notable trait is his ability to adapt as a person. Most of his race are similar in this regard, being able to live on land as well as underwater, and Jardel manifests this in his ability to shift gears when changing sides, re-assessing his purpose, and putting unfounded bad feelings behind him very readily. Jardel is very driven and ready to serve a good cause, the one he is currently serving is the avenging of his species. He is good at deception, both in battle and in social interaction, but will only employ this skill against his enemies. He is extremely persistent, never giving up unless absolutely necessary. He also has a formidable temper, but a highly focused one. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Land of War'' Trivia * "Jardel" is a run-together Sidd's initials and those of and a guy he knows * "Jardel" is actually the name of his species, not the name of the individual, who abandoned his own name after the death of his race. Sidd has no plans to reveal Jardel's real name, mainly because he has no idea what it should be. Category:Altronia Continuity